The Game of Love
by Erise
Summary: It's the start of the fifth year at Hogswarts - and Dumbledore has a surprise for everyone... A game of Angel-Mortal that allows you to communicate your feelings, without revealing your identity... HHr, a little DG
1. Angels and Mortals

**The Game of Love**  
by Erise

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The same for 'The Game of Love'. However, I do own the ChatterParchment, and of course, this fic. =)

"It just takes a little bit of this... A little bit of that..."

* * *

Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts after the long, dreary summer at the Dursleys'. The summer and train ride to Hogwarts had been surprisingly uneventful - no multitude of letters, prophetic house elf, Dementors, hurting of his scar or an attempt on his life. He sat down with the other Gryffindors, watching the Sorting of the new first-years, clapping whenever Gryffindor had a new member.

Harry's eyes wandered over the Great Hall, before finally settling upon Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker. He wondered if she was still grieving over Cedric Diggory's demise the year before - Harry was still quite shaken by that incident, although he couldn't help thinking that he now stood a better chance with Cho...

"Harry? Are you okay? You seem to be staring into blank space..." Hermione followed Harry's gaze, which was resting on Cho. She was about to open her mouth to say something, when Dumbledore beat her to it.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, everyone. Before we begin our feast, I have something to announce. There will be a game of sorts, called 'Angel/Mortal' played this year."

He waited for the murmuring to die down, before continuing. "Everyone is both an Angel and a Mortal. You will each get to pick a name - that person will be your mortal, and you will be his or her Angel. You, as an Angel, are expected to start some form of correspondence, preferably by owling or using the ChatterParchment. I will elaborate on the ChatterParchment later. The person you get as your Mortal will not be limited to your House or year - for the so-called objective of this game is to get to know people other than those from your house and year. Of course, you are expected to keep your identity as an Angel secret - until the end of the school year."

An excited murmur ran through the Great Hall again, and Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention. "Now, I know you are all excited about this, but do let me explain the ChatterParchment. After the feast, everyone will receive a ChatterParchment. It is an enchanted piece of parchment which is specially made for chatting. You only need to write the name of the person whom you wish to chat with on the ChatterParchment, and chatting can commence. When you receive a request to chat, the ChatterParchment will appear before you. The sender's identity will be cloaked in the case of Angels writing to Mortals. In this way Angels and Mortals can chat without meeting each other in the flesh. If you wish to chat with your Angel, simply write 'Angel' on the ChatterParchment. Does everyone understand what I just said? If not, the instructions are available at the library."

Harry found this intriguing - he had never played this 'Angel/Mortal' game before, despite his studying in a Muggle school before he entered Hogwarts. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who seemed equally interested.

"Having said all those... Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore raised his goblet of pumpkin juice and toasted the students.

...:::...

The ChatterParchments were given out after the feast, and everyone hurried to their dormitories, eager to find out who their Mortals were.

Back in the his dormitory, Harry sat on his bed, grasping his Eagle-Feather quill as he started to write his name on the ChatterParchment. The words 'Harry Potter' faded, and the name 'Cho Chang' appeared in its place. Harry stared at the ChatterParchment incredulously, hardly believing his eyes. _What luck!_ thought Harry, tapping the ChatterParchment with his wand to clear the words away.

Ron, on the other hand, was also staring at the ChatterParchment, but with a different expression. His jaw was wide open, and he seemed to be pinching himself.

"Er... Ron? Are you all right?" Harry asked, giving Ron a poke as he did so.

"Arghhh! I can't believe it! I'm -NOT- going to write anything!" Ron yelled, roughly shoving the ChatterParchment under the bed. _Gregory Goyle? How am I supposed to be friends with a -troll-?_ Ron thought furiously. _The god of irony just had to play a joke on me..._

___...Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory... _

Ginny stared open-mouthed at her ChatterParchment, which said 'Draco Malfoy'. _I'm not going to like this... But I guess I have no choice... The god of irony just had to play a joke on me..._

* * *

Hermione held her breath in anticipation as she neatly wrote 'Hermione Granger' on the ChatterParchment. Her name disappeared, to be replaced by "Harry Potter". _Oh. Harry. Harry? Is this luck, concidence, or did the god of irony decide to play a joke on me?_

Author's Note: So... What do you think? It's my very first Harry Potter fic, so feedback, suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Next chapter coming soon... Just as soon as I stop procrastinating =P


	2. Jealousy and a letter

**The Game of Love  
**by Erise

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The same for 'The Game of Love', except that Santana and Michelle Branch owns it. However, I do own the ChatterParchment, and of course, this fic. =)

"It just takes a little bit of this... A little bit of that..."

* * *

At breakfast the next day, everyone was still talking about the Angel/Mortal game, and excitedly discussing what they would do for their mortals, and wondering who their Angels were.   
Harry wondered for a moment who his angel was - _Not Draco Malfoy I hope... Not any Slytherin for that matter. _His thoughts then turned to his mortal - Cho. His eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table for her, but he did not see her there. _Weird... I wonder why Cho isn't here... _He comtemplated asking someone at the Ravenclaw table, but felt a little too embarrassed to do so.

He turned to see Hermione reading _Advanced Transfiguration_, and suddenly realised that he had not brought it with him. _How could I forget? McGonagall will have my head for this. I'd better go get it._ He quickly told Ron and sped off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry reached the stairway he usually used to reach Gryffindor tower, but found that it had moved. _Of all times to change, now? This must not be my lucky day... Some planet's in the wrong alignment, like Trelawny would say..._ He sighed and ran in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower, where he knew had a passage to Gryffindor Tower.

He was nearing Ravenclaw tower when he crashed into someone, his glasses thrown off by the impact. He reached for his glasses, to find it cracked. _Oh great. Like I said, not my lucky... _He looked up to see an apologetic-looking Cho.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I was rushing to the Great Hall... Oh no, your glasses are cracked... What's that spell to repair stuff now...? Oh, _reparo_." Cho took her wand out and pointed it at Harry's glasses. "_Reparo_." The crack disappeared, but a large scratch remained. "Oh... I guess I'm not good enough... I'm sorry... I'll..."

"No, it's okay... Thanks a lot," Harry quickly interrupted her. "Er, you dropped your things... Let me pick them up for you."

Both of them bent down and picked up the scattered parchments and books. Harry picked up the last book ("_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_") and handed it to Cho. Their hands met briefly, and Harry blushed. Cho, however, seemed unaffected.

"Thanks a lot, Harry. And I'm sorry about your glasses. I'll make it up to you someday, all right?"

"Err... yes... okay..." Harry stammered, something he didn't usually do.

Cho walked off, and Harry hurried to Gryffindor tower, looking at his hands in wonder.

Hermione stepped out from the shadows, feeling a strange, gnawing pain... at her heart? She had saw Harry hurriedly leaving the Great Hall, and feeling worried for him, she had followed him. She saw Harry looking at his hands, and felt a twinge of jealousy. _And she can't even do a Repair Charm properly_, _that pretty face._

...:::...

"_Vanishcus! Vanishcus!_" Harry waved his wand over the feather he was supposed to cast a Vanishing Charm on. The feather disappeared for a moment, then reappeared.

"Why can't I do this?" With a look of frustration on his face, he picked up his wand to try again. To his surprise a hand closed over his own. He turned to see that it was Hermione.

"Your wand movements are wrong, Harry. You must -" she guided his hand slowly "do this. It's like drawing a wave. Have you got it?"

"I think so... _Vanishcus!_" The feather vanished, and Hermione smiled.

"See, it was just your wand movements. Now try the Reappearing Charm. It goes like -" She picked up her own wand and showed it to Harry. " this. Quite simple, really."

"Okay... _Appearement!_" No feather reappeared.

"No, no... You got it wrong, Harry. It's like this -" She put her hand over Harry's to guide him again. "You draw a wave with a curl at the end... See?"

"All right... _Appearement!_" The feather reappeared this time.

"There, you've got it! That wasn't too hard, wasn't it?" Hermione looked quite pleased.

Ron observed Harry and Hermione silently, wondering when did Hermione give such 'personal' lessons. _Maybe Hermione'll help me too, if I can't do it... _He waved his wand over the feather, all the while going "_Vanishcus! Vanishcus!_" He looked hopefully at Hermione, who was busy writing something down.

"Hermione? I seem to be having problems with the Vanishing Charm too... Could you er... help me?"

"Okay..." She picked up her own wand and demonstrated the wand movements to Ron. "Like I said to Harry, it's just like drawing a wave... Got it?"

Ron could not help feeling slightly disappointed that Hermione had not held his hand like what she did for Harry, but he tried to do it properly anyway.

"_Vanishcus!_" The feather stubbornly refused to vanish.

"Your wand movements are still wrong, Ron... Here, let me help you..." her hand was about to touch Ron's when Professor Flitwick announced that the lesson was over.

Hermione quickly withdrew her hand and packed her things. "I'm sorry, Ron... Perhaps you could ask Professor Flitwick himself..."

"Whatever..." Ron muttered. _This is so unfair..._ He thought as he gathered his things.

As Hermione walked out of the Charms classroom, she felt another stab of jealousy as she realised that Harry did not seem as affected as he did when Cho touched his hand _briefly_. _Do I really mean so little to Harry? _She thought sadly as she walked to the library...

...:::...

Ginny was trying to compose a letter to Draco, something she felt was immensely difficult. She bit the end of the quill, trying to figure out how to start. Eventually she managed to write out something decent...

_Draco,_

_This is your Angel here... I don't really know what to say, so I'll just ask you the normal stuff first. How's the new school year so far? Fine, I hope. I'm kind of hoping that this year will be rather uneventful... The past four years sure have been full of excitement, not to mention fear..._

_So... What do you enjoy doing in your spare time, Draco? Since you're the Slytherin Seeker, I guess that would be Quidditch. I was thinking... We could relate to each other our childhood experiences to get to know each other better... What do you think? Do send a reply soon._

_  
Your Angel_

Ginny went to the Owlery and sent the letter using one of the school owls. _The letter's quite short... But I guess it'll do... _She thought as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

...:::...

Sitting on a comfortable armchair in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy was reading a book on Seeker moves when a school owl flew in and dropped a letter on his lap. He opened the letter, read it and smiled. Draco then went to his dormitory to get his quill and parchment.

He raised his quill and began to write...

* * *

Author's note: Whew! This has been a rather long chapter... But I think you all will enjoy it anyway =) Thanks for all those reviews for the first chapter... And for those who felt that I was using 'the god of irony' too much, I was trying to create a even greater sense of irony... Think about it, wouldn't it be really ironic that all three of them (Hermione, Ginny, Ron) are being made fools of by the god of irony? This sounds weird, but yeah... That was what I was thinking. There's another irony... But I'm not revealing anything yet. =P Like I said before, feedback, suggestions and criticisms are welcome... Although I prefer good feedback ;)


	3. Seemingly Different

**The Game of Love**  
by Erise

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The same for 'The Game of Love', except that Santana and Michelle Branch owns it. However, I do own the ChatterParchment, the Vanishing and Reappearing Charms and of course, this fic. =)

"It just takes a little bit of this... A little bit of that..."

* * *

_To my angel,_

_What kind of an Angel are you? Asking 'normal' stuff? Just my luck to get such a lousy Angel. How's my year so far? It's been great... until I got you as my angel._

_'The past few years have been full of excitement'? It would have been more exciting... Had the Weasley gotten killed in the second year... And it really beats me how the Potty has managed to survive so far... Oh well, I can hardly wait for the day Dumbie announces his death to us..._

_What have I been doing in my spare time? Trying to figure out ways to kill off Potty? Creating new insults for the Weasleys and Mudblood students? I just do what I want... And you're in no position to question me._

_Relate to each other our childhood experiences? Like what? How my father made me attend a hundred and one lessons? There's nothing much to relate... And if I, a Malfoy, has nothing to relate, I'm sure you don't have anything either. _

_There, my reply's soon enough I bet. Now sod off, I don't need a lousy Angel... I'll bet a hundred Galleons that you're not a Slytherin... No Slytherin will speak like that... And I'm in no mood to have a non-Slytherin for my Angel._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco smirked as he finished writing his letter. _That'll show my Angel... I bet he or she won't write back... _He laughed as he went to the Owlery to send the letter to his Angel.

...:::...

Ginny was about to leave the dormitory for the Great Hall when an owl flew in and dropped an envelope into her hands. _Now, who could this be from? Draco? He sure replies fast..._

She opened the envelope and quickly read the letter. _The git! How...how could he say all those things? To think that I had made up my mind to be a good Angel to that Draco Malfoy... If this is the kind of Mortal I'm getting, I don't see why I should be a good Angel at all! _

With that, she angrily stuffed the letter into a drawer and stomped off.

...:::...

"Ginny! Over here! What took you so long?" Ron waved to his sister from the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing... I don't want to talk about it, all right?"

"Errr... okay then..." Ron was surprised. _Usually she doesn't get mad at most things... This must be something big... I'd better not bother her about it now. _

Once the plates of food were clean, everyone hung around the tables to just chat. The conversation invariably turned to the Angel/Mortal game, thanks to Lavender and Parvati.

"...I bet my Angel's a boy, he said I looked good during the Yule Ball last year..."

"...my Angel's pretty nice, he or she sent me..."

"I wonder why my Angel hasn't written to me..." Harry wondered aloud.

"Maybe... maybe... she's busy?" Hermione said as her face took on a slight blush.

Ron snorted. "Busy? It's the beginning of the year! What could he or she be busy with? Studying? Really, Hermione."

"Well... you... never know! She might just be er... doing extra reading! Not everyone is like you, Ron."

"You keep saying it's a 'she'... How do you know? Unless you know who it is?" Ron demanded.

"What...? How would I know who Harry's Angel is? It was just a figure of speech!" Hermione declared indignantly.

Harry laughed it off. "Come on, break it up, you two... I'm starting to believe you two can't live a day without bickering with each other at least once..."

Hermione gave a weak smile, her heart beating furiously. _I almost gave myself away! Thank goodness Harry didn't suspect anything... I'd better write to Harry anyway... _

As Harry grinned at his two best friends, he was thinking. _I'd better write to Cho soon... I do want to be a good Angel to her... It's a good opportunity for me to get to know her better..._

Hermione stood up. "Well, I'm going to the library now... See you both later!" Saying that, she sped off.

...:::...

Hermione bit the end of her quill, something she had never done before. She cursed her writer's block... _I can write rolls of parchment for all those essays... but I can't write a word to Harry? This is bad..._

...:: **an hour later **::...

Hermione put down her quill happily, despite having spent a whole hour composing a short letter to Harry. She reread the letter for any mistakes, wanting to be word-perfect.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you might have guessed, I'm your Angel. I was quite surprised, and even a little shocked when the ChatterParchment displayed your name, but I'm going to make use of this chance to get to know you better. Surely, there is more to you than defeating You-Know-Who and Quidditch, right? _

_Well, I guess I should tell you more about myself first... I can't tell you much without revealing my identity, but I'm in the same year as you. I'm Muggle-born - both my parents were Muggles. It was certainly a surprise to both me and my parents to receive the letter telling me that I was to study here at Hogwarts. It probably wasn't any surprise to you, though._

_So... what are your hobbies? Not just Quidditch I hope. For me, I really enjoy swimming. It's only when I swim that I feel that I have total freedom. Freedom to move in any direction I want, freedom to do whatever I want. It's like flying on a broom, isn't it? I would be flying on a broom too, but I haven't got one, and I have a slight phobia of heights._

_Well, I hope the new year at Hogwarts has been nice to you so far. I guess I should put my quill down now, do reply soon._

_With love,  
Your Angel_

She was about to run down to the Owlery when a thought hit her. _How could I forget to disguise my writing? Harry will certainly recognise it! _

She quickly performed a charm to alter her handwriting, and went down to the Owlery with a smile on her lips.

...:::...

Harry smiled with satisfaction as he put his quill down. He had just finished writing the letter to Cho, after spending nearly a whole hour on it. He looked out of the window to see that it was getting late, and rushed down to the Owlery to send the letter.

...:::...

Hermione had just finished tying her letter to the leg of a school owl and telling it to send the letter at breakfast that next morning when she heard someone else enter the Owlery.

She turned around and was surprised to find that it was Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Don't you have Hedwig to send your letters for you?"

"Errr well... I was... writing to my Mortal, and Dumbledore said to use the school owls when writing to your Angel or Mortal." Harry blushed slightly as he started tying his letter to the leg of a school owl.

"Oh... all right then." Hermione frowned. _There's nothing embarrassing about sending a letter to your Mortal... Why should Harry blush? Unless... it's me? No, that can't be, it's too much of a concidence... Don't tell me it's... Cho? _Hermione unconsciously bit her lip as pondered over whether Cho was Harry's Mortal.

"Hermione? You all right? We'd better get back soon, it's getting late."

"Okay..." she trailed off, her thoughts still on Harry having Cho as his Mortal.

They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, and Harry noticed that Hermione was rather distracted. _She's acting strangely... She must be thinking of Ron... _He turned to look at Hermione, and smiled knowingly.

Hermione, however, did not notice Harry smiling at her. _Could Cho really be Harry's Mortal? This isn't good... Harry will get to know her better... And they'll end up together! _She was so caught up in the whirlwind of her thoughts that she did not notice a missing step in the stairway.

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from the missing step.

"Hermione? What's wrong with you? You seem really out of sorts. Be careful, all right?" Harry's concern showed clearly in his eyes.

"I...I was just... thinking. Sorry... and thanks for helping me." Hermione was still a little shaken. Her gaze travelled to her hand, which was enclosed in Harry's.

Harry followed her eyes, and quickly released her hand.

There was a sudden awkwardness between the two friends, and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry was about to enter the common room when Hermione grabbed hold of his hand.

"Harry... Thanks for just now..." she pulled him into a hug before running into the common room, leaving a surprised Harry standing at the portrait.

_Did Hermione just hug me? Why does it feel so... different? _He shook his head. _She was just... thanking me for just now. Nothing more, Harry. Nothing more..._

_Or is it? _A corner of his mind seemed to say. He shook his head again to clear his thoughts, but as he entered the common room, he couldn't help thinking that Hermione smelled really nice...

* * *

Author's note:

-ducks blows from lynn and jy-

I'm sorry this chapter has taken soooo long to write... I just haven't had the inspiration... If you're wondering why the ChatterParchment has not been used yet, I'm working on it... Hehe. It will probably make its first appearance in the next chapter, but no promises.

Also... I'm wondering if I should let you all 'see' Harry's letter to Cho, since I find the letters quite hard to write... Well, give me your opinions and I'll -try- to write it if you all really want me to...

As always, criticism and feedback are always welcome... =)

P.S. If you're wondering how the school owls know who the Angels are (as in the case of Draco sending the letter back to Ginny), they just know. Lousy excuse? It's because the owls are really smart... and because Dumbledore showed them the list of Angels and Mortals. This sounds lame... but yeah.

P.P.S. Sorry if I'm too crappy.


	4. A Voiceless Chat

**The Game of Love**  
by Erise

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The same for 'The Game of Love', except that Santana and Michelle Branch owns it. However, I do own the ChatterParchment, the Vanishing and Reappearing Charms and of course, this fic. =)

"It just takes a little bit of this... A little bit of that..."

* * *

As the Hogwarts students tucked into a hearty breakfast, owl post started arriving, and mostly everyone looked up at the owls, hoping for a parcel from home or a letter from an Angel.

Hermione, however, was looking at Harry from the corners of her eyes, while pretending to look at the owls. _I wonder what Harry's reaction to my letter will be..._

Harry was quite surprised when an owl dropped a letter into his hands. He examined it closely, and found that it was from his Angel. _Finally! _Harry tried not to show his excitement as he started to read the letter. _It looks like I have a rather nice and interesting Angel... I can hardly wait for lessons to end... I want to reply this letter as soon as possible... No, I'll use the ChatterParchment! That will make things even more interesting..._

Ron grinned as he saw Harry intently reading his letter. "What's that, Harry? A letter from your Angel? What does it say?"

Harry hurriedly kept the letter and was about to say something when Hermione spoke.

"Honestly, Ron. This doesn't concern you, you know. I'm sure you wouldn't want me or Harry to see what's in your letters too, right?" Hermione reproached Ron, all the while feeling pleased that Harry seemed happy about the letter.

"Actually, I won't really mind..." Hermione shot Ron a 'what-did-you-just-say' look and Ron suddenly found buttering his toast was very interesting indeed.

Harry chuckled at his two friends, as he thought about what he would chat with his Angel about...

...:::...

Cho was about to tuck into her breakfast when an owl dropped a letter onto her lap. _A letter? I wonder who it's from... Oh, it's from my Angel... _She took the letter out of the envelope and started reading...

_Er.. hi Cho. This is your Angel here. Well... I don't really know what to say, but I'm glad I got you as my Mortal. I don't know you very well, so this is a good chance to get to know you._

_Like I said, I don't know much about you. I only know that you're in your sixth year, and that you're the Ravenclaw Seeker. I've watched you at your games, you're a pretty good Seeker. In fact, there aren't many female Seekers, so you must really be quite good. I'm really interested in Quidditch, maybe we could discuss that some time? Using the ChatterParchment, I mean._

_I'm in the fifth year now, so I don't really know what are your lessons like... I wonder, is the sixth year very different from the fifth? I guess it should be, it's the second-last year of schooling at Hogwarts... _

_Anyway, I wish you luck in your studies and Quidditch. Do reply soon._

_From,_

_Your Angel_

Cho chuckled to herself as she put the letter aside. _What a funny Angel... I can't reply soon though, what with Quidditch practice and the homework the professors are piling us with... I guess he or she will just have to wait..._

...:::...

Ron groaned inwardly as his potion refused to change to bright orange, the colour it was supposed to be, despite his continual stirring. He glanced over at Hermione to see how her potion was like, and found that she had already finished her potion, and was... staring into empty space? He followed her line of sight, and saw it rest on Harry. _What...? Why is Hermione looking at Harry? Don't tell me... No, that can't be it... _Ron shut his eyes and continued stirring his potion vigourously.

Ron stirred harder and faster, until his cauldron toppled, spilling its contents onto Hermione.

"Ron! What were you doing? Look..." Hermione's voice suddenly disappeared.

"Mr. Weasley! What did you just do to Miss Granger?" Snape examined the dull green liquid and looked coldly at Ron. "Do you call this a Voice-Restoring Potion? The colour's all wrong..."

"I know that..." muttered Ron.

"...and you obviously didn't put the ingredients in the right order. And now the potion has the reverse effect - it's now like a Voice-Losing Potion! Twenty points from Gryffindor, for a poorly-made potion!"

Snape looked at Hermione and looked nastily at Ron. "Do you realise that Miss Granger will now have to spend a night or two in the hospital wing? You'd better hope that the voice loss is not permanent! Another ten points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness, Mr. Weasley!"

"Hermione? Are you all right? Do you want me to accompany you to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, with a look of concern on his face.

Hermione opened her mouth to say "Yes, I'm all quite all right," but no voice came out.

Draco Malfoy could be heard laughing at the other side of the Potions dungeon, saying "Let's see Granger cast charms... without a voice!"

Ron clenched his fists angrily, but he knew better than to go up to Draco Malfoy and punch him in the middle of Snape's lesson. He, however, couldn't resist retorting "You want to try it, Malfoy?".

"Enough, Mr. Weasley! Another word out of you and it's fifty points from Gryffindor! As for Miss Granger, you can go to the hospital wing... after the lesson. I don't think Mr. Weasley can produce a potion potent enough to make your lose your voice permanently." Snape went back to commenting on everyone's potions.

"That git... He'll pay if anything happens to Hermione!" Harry muttered under his breath.

The lesson finally ended, and the trio rushed to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione, gave her something to drink and said that Hermione would have to spend a night or two in the hospital wing, due to the side-effects of the restorative.

Harry and Ron went to get Hermione's things and when they returned to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey refused to let them in.

"Now, now... Miss Granger needs lots of rest, the both of you are not to visit her. Are those her things? I'll bring them in for you both. Now run along, you two."

Madam Pomfrey took the things and went off before either of them could even say a word.

"I guess we can't visit Hermione then," Ron said gloomily. "I can't afford to lose any more points for Gryffindor..."

Harry nodded, his mind on Hermione and his Angel. _Hermione should be all right, and lessons are over. I guess I can go use the ChatterParchment now._

...:::...

Harry settled comfortably at a corner of the Gryffindor common room, took out his ChatterParchment and wrote 'Angel' on it. After the word disappeared, he wrote 'Hi, are you there? This is your mortal, Harry.'

In the hospital wing, Hermione was going over her Transfiguration notes when her ChatterParchment appeared before her. _Who could want to chat with me? My Angel? Maybe... it's Harry!_

She quickly read the words on the ChatterParchment and smiled. She took out her own quill and started writing.

**Angel: **Hi, Harry.**  
Harry: **Hi! Am I disturbing you from any work?

Hermione glanced at her Transfiguration notes and wrote again.

**Angel: **No, not at all... You've received my letter, right?**  
Harry: **Yes, I received it this morning and decided to try using the ChatterParchment. Well, to answer your first question... Yes, there's more to me than defeating Volde... I mean, You-Know-Who, and Quidditch. I think.  
**Angel: **You think? Of course there's more to you than that! So, how was your day today?**  
Harry: **Well... it would have been quite fine, if not for an accident during Potions today.  
**Angel: **An accident? What happened?  
**Harry: **Ron (Ron Weasley, one of my best friends) accidentally spilt some of his potion on Hermione (Hermione Granger, my other best friend), which caused Hermione to lose her voice. And Snape, I mean, Professor Snape, was all nasty about it as usual.  
**Angel: **That's quite terrible... Honestly, I dislike Snape too. I mean, who'll like him? Besides the Slytherins and his mother, of course. Is Hermione all right?  
**Harry: **I think so... Madam Pomfrey said she needed to stay in the infirmary for a night or two, so she should be okay... But I can't help feeling worried though.

Hermione couldn't help smiling at this. _He does care about me... It's hard pretending that I don't really know him though... I feel like I'm lying, but it would be too obvious if I know stuff only the three of us should know..._

**Angel: **She'll be just fine... She sure is lucky to have such a good friend.  
**Harry: **Er... I think so.  
**Angel: **I think you're too modest, Harry.  
**Harry: **Er... I guess so... I'm looking at your letter now... Hmmm, you like swimming?  
**Angel: **You can say that... I'm not very fast, but I just like it. I really love the feeling of freedom it gives me...  
**Harry: **Yeah, it's like flying on a broom... You feel like you can do anything up in the air... No rules, nothing.  
**Angel: **Exactly! That's the way I feel when I'm swimming. If only I didn't have that phobia of heights...  
**Harry: **You mean you've never flown on a broom?  
**Angel: **Well, only for a few moments during flying lessons... It felt pretty good... but I can't go too high, I'll just freak out...   
**Harry: **I can understand that... Everyone has something they're afraid of... What about this, I'll teach you how to -really- fly on my Firebolt after I know your identity?  
**Angel: **That's really nice of you, Harry... I guess I can try... Thanks. =)  
**Harry: **You're welcome... What's that... The '=)' thing, I mean.  
**Angel: **Oh, that... It's one of many icons Muggles use when they 'speak' online... It's used to express emotions,  
thus they're called 'emoticons'. That one is a kind of smiley... used to represent a smile, of course.  
**Harry: **That's really interesting... I live with Muggles during the holidays, but I didn't even know that... I guess that shows how ignorant I am...  
**Angel: **No you aren't... After all, you -are- a wizard, you can't be expected to know everything to do with Muggles, even if you do live with them.  
**Harry: **Thanks... The Muggles I live with aren't exactly nice, if you know what I mean. They just refuse to admit that magic exists...   
**Angel: **How terribly odd... My parents took it quite well... They even went to Diagon Alley with me once.  
**Harry: **Well... You're lucky... The Dursleys (that's the Muggle family I'm with) aren't like that... And my parents... Well, they're not here...  
**Angel: **I'm sorry about that, Harry... But I think you're really strong, to be where you are even without... them.   
**Harry: **Thanks again. =) Well... I've got to go now, I still have some homework to complete. And worse luck, I  
haven't got Hermione to help me... Anyway, it was fun chatting with you, I'll write you another time.  
**Angel: **It was fun chatting with you too, and I'll be waiting for your letter. See you then, Harry.

Hermione put her quill down, feeling a sense of euphoria. _Well... That certainly was pretty fun... I wish I could talk to Harry like that more often... _She thought as she drifted into sleep, Madam Pomfrey's medicine finally taking effect on her.

...:::...

Harry smiled to himself as he kept his ChatterParchment. _I wasn't wrong, my Angel really is nice... She does sound kind of familar though... Nah, it's just my imagination. I'd better get to that Potions essay now, or Snape will have my head for this... I wish Hermione was here... She'll know what to write, and... she's getting to be really good company. _

In another part of the common room, Ginny was frowning as she wondered if she should try writing to Draco again. _Why is he so mean anyway? Maybe it's the way his parents bring him up... Wait a minute... this isn't any of my business... Why should I care about that git? I've got better things to do, anyway._

With that, Ginny went back to doing her homework, but half her mind was still focused on her dilemma. _I'm not going to care about that git! Man, he's annoying even if he's not here... I can't take this anymore, I'm going out for a stroll... _

Ginny left the Gryffindor common room and headed for the Herbology greenhouses. Just as she turned round a corner, she spotted Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. _Oh great, just my luck... Just ignore him Ginny, and hope that he'll go away._

Unfortunately for Ginny, Draco did not go away. "What's up Weasley... Not faithfully following your Potty?" he said in his drawling voice, with an added edge of nastiness.

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him. _Ginny walked as quickly as she could, hoping to meet someone else in the hallway.

"Oh, I forgot... Potty's busy taking care of Granger... Voice-less Granger, that is... It was hilarious!" Draco snickered, and as if on cue, Crabbe and Goyle did the same.

_That git... Ignore him and walk away... Ignore him... _It took nearly all of Ginny's self-control not to go up and slap Draco. She continued walking quickly, finally meeting two of her brothers.

"Ginny! We're going to the common room, coming along with us?" said Fred (or George), after they glanced at Draco.

"Er... yes, I'm coming with you both," Ginny couldn't help feeling thankful that her two brothers had come - almost in the nick of time.

Draco glared at the three Weasleys and stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle. _Darn, if only the two idiots didn't come... I would have had fun insulting that Weasley... Oh well, there are always other chances... _Draco thought as he went back to the Slytherin common room. 

* * *

Author's note: And... that's all for today! It's a little short... but at least I was nice enough to give you all this chapter for Christmas =) And yes, due to 'popular demand' I have included Harry's letter to Cho (Like I said, ain't I nice? Hehe...). And like I promised, the ChatterParchment was used.

And oh... This chapter is dedicated to all my friends - Merry Christmas! Hehe. And to all reviewers too. I notice that I haven't really credited all those reviews... 77 reviews for 3 chapters is actually quite a lot... Haha. What about a 100 reviews then? ;)

And since I've updated sooo quickly this time, don't go hoping for another chapter soon... Hehe. I've got to complete my holiday homework, you know?

lynn: I've tried to add in more emotions like you said... Not a very good attempt... But an attempt nevertheless! Hehe.  
peis: Sorry this chapter can't be as long as you want... I've already 'dragged' it, you know!  
fel: Well I did try to make the end un-cliffhangerish... I think it's better than the previous chapters already... Hehe.  
jy: Argh you're a tough one... You want more cliffhangers... Faster pace... I guess I'll have to alternate cliffhangers... Hehe. As for faster pace... I'm a slow person. =P Man... You're -really- demanding! More focus on other characters? This -is- H/Hr you know... Hehe. Oh well, I'll try... =)


	5. Exciting Surprises

**The Game of Love**  
by Erise

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The same for 'The Game of Love', except that Santana and Michelle Branch owns it. However, I do own the ChatterParchment, the original charms and potions here and of course, this fic. =)

"It just takes a little bit of this... A little bit of that..."

* * *

Harry absent-mindedly buttered his toast, as he wondered if Hermione was coming back from the hospital wing that day.

"Hey Ron... You know if Hermione's coming back today?"

Ron shrugged. "I have no idea... I should think so, though. I hope she isn't mad at me..."

"Well, she'll certainly hate to miss a whole day of lessons... I bet she'll ask us about lessons the moment she sees us."

He was laughing at that when he heard a voice he knew all too well from behind him.

"I wonder what's so funny, Harry."

Harry immediately stood up and turned around, arms outstretched to... hug Hermione? It was an almost natural action, and yet it seemed somewhat awkward. _It feels... weird to hug Hermione somehow._

He ignored that thought and closed his arms around Hermione to give her a quick hug anyway.  
  
Hermione, however, seemed to want to linger in Harry's arms.

There was an awkward silence between Harry and Hermione as the both of them tried to find their tongues to speak.

Ron was watching the both of them, a flame of jealousy and anger burning in him as he tried to convince himself that it was a truly platonic hug. _They're just... happy to see each other again. They've hugged loads of times. This one isn't any different. _

_Or is it? _A tiny voice in his head seemed to say. Ron cleared his throat, and was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please. As you all know, Christmas is drawing near. As usual, we will have a Yule Ball, but with a slight difference this time."

All the chattering and noise ceased as everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Since we are playing the Angel/Mortal game, it is only right that you have a chance to meet with your Angel and Mortal to get to know them better. However, you are not supposed to know who your Angel is until the end of the school year. Thus, this Yule will be a masquerade ball where everyone will wear a special mask known as a Mask Me, which contains charms that will conceal your identity by disguising your appearance and voice."

There were quite a few excited whispers over this. Dumbledore waited for the whispers to die down and continued.

"Everyone will also get a chance to dance with at your Angel or Mortal at least once. The first dance will be between female Angels and their male Mortals. If the female Angel happens to have a female Mortal, they can, of course, choose not to take the first dance. Similarly, the second dance will be between male Angels and their female Mortals.   
In the same way, if the male Angel also happens to have a male Mortal, it is up to them whether they want to dance. Your partners for the rest of the dances are at your own discretion. There are a few more details, but I do not wish to bore you all, so they are posted in the library. And so, let us all tuck into our breakfast!" Dumbledore smiled as he sat down to attack his waffles with a fork.

The Great Hall was soon filled with a great deal of noise, with everyone chattering away about the Yule Ball.

...:::...

Ron grimaced at the thought of having to ever dance with Goyle, and started frantically praying that he had a nice _female _Angel who would write to him _soon_.

Harry's face took on a slight blush at the thought of dancing with Cho, which turned into an even deeper flush at the thought of dancing with his Angel. _I can't help wondering what she looks like, although beauty is only skin-deep, like they always say._

Hermione felt both pleased and worried, with a strange expression of worry mingled with euphoria on her face. _I'm finally going to dance with Harry... Thank goodness for that Mask Me, or he might be able to recognise me._

Ginny, with an expression remarkably similar to that of Ron's, could not help feeling apprehensive about the whole Valentine Ball. _Dancing with Draco Malfoy? That is not going to be a good idea... or thing._

**...:::...**

Harry looked around the library, hoping that there would not be anyone he knew, seeing him check out the details of the Yule Ball.

Apart from a few Ravenclaws, Harry did not see anyone he particularly knew. He went up to the board, and started to read quietly.

**_The Annual Hogwarts Yule Ball _**

**- Date: 23rd December   
- Venue: The Great Hall  
- Time: 7 to 9 o' clock in the evening  
- Dress Code: Dress robes and the Mask Me   
- Order of Dances:  
First Dance - Female Angels with Male Mortals  
Second Dance - Male Angels with Female Mortals  
(In the event that the Angel and Mortal are of the same gender, the decision to dance lies with them.)  
Third Dance and onwards: Free dances   
  
Note: When dancing, Mortals are to not wear their Mask Me's for easier identification. All Angels, however, must keep their Mask Me's on throughout the dance. **

Harry was about to continue reading when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked at Harry with a slightly quizzical look on her face, as her eyes darted to the parchment pinned up on the board. "Oh... you're checking out the details of the Yule Ball, aren't you?"

Harry felt himself blush slightly as he nodded. "Erm, yes, I wanted to check it out just in case there were other important details Dumbledore didn't mention."

"Okay... So... Harry... Have you decided who you're going to ask to the Ball?" Hermione tried to hide her nervousness.

Harry, however, did not notice. 'Err... I haven't really thought about it yet. It doesn't say that we need to go with partners, anyway."

"Harry, that goes without saying. Even if you dance with a few people, you should have a partner. You'd better make it quick... I don't think you really want to dance with Parvati Patil again, do you?"

"That's true... It wasn't exactly fun. Dancing with Parvati, I mean. Anyway, Hermione..."

"...Yes?" Hermione crossed her fingers. _Is he going to ask me to the Ball? _

"You want to..." Harry coughed for a moment.

_Go to the Ball with me? _Hermione continued crossing her fingers.

"Head back to the Great Hall? Ron must be wondering what happened to the both of us." Harry finished.

"Oh." Hermione could barely hide her disappointment. "You go ahead... I need to check out a few books here."

"All right. See you later then."

Hermione picked up a book, and pretended to read it as she watched Harry leave the library. She sighed as she put the book down.

_Why do I have this feeling that he's never going to ask me? At least I'm going to dance with him once. I just wish he would actually ask me though..._

...:::...

As Harry headed to the Great Hall, he found himself wondering he should ask to the Valentine Ball.

_Not Parvati, definitely. Lavender and Padma's out too. Cho? But I don't particularly feel like dancing with her, actually. If I had a choice, I'd rather go with my Angel. It'll be kind of weird too though. Who else is there? Hermione, of course. Why didn't I think of it? I just hope Ron doesn't mind... Okay, I'll head back to the library and ask her now._

He turned around and started walking back, when he spotted Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey, Hermione. I thought you were checking out a few books?"

"I... er.... couldn't find them."

"Okay... Anyway, Hermione..." Harry could not help feeling slightly nervous. "Would you... would you like to go the Valentine Ball with me?"

Hermione was caught off-guard by the sudden question. "What...?"

"Er, if you're already going with someone else it's okay..."

"No, that's not it... I was just... surprised by the suddenness of it. It... I'll be most happy to go with you."

"Okay, that's great. Let's go back to the Great Hall now." For some inexplicable reason, Harry felt a great sense of relief and euphoria flood him.

...:::...

Ron spotted his two best friends entering the Great Hall and waved to them. "Hey Harry and Hermione! Over here! Where have you guys been?"

"We met at the library and walked back together." Harry said as he sat down.

Ron wondered for a moment if they had arranged to meet at the library, or if it was merely a coincidence. "Now what did I want to ask you, Harry? Oh, have you asked anyone to the Valentine Ball yet?"

"Er.. well... I asked Hermione." Harry smiled weakly, hoping that his friend would not be mad at him.

"Oh... Okay..." Ron looked slightly unhappy. "And... You agreed, didn't you, Hermione?"

"Yes... He asked first, and I had no reason to turn him down."

"All right... Er, I got to, er... go. See you two later..." Ron hurriedly left the Great Hall, all the while rueing himself for not asking Hermione earlier. _I'm sure there's something between those two... Why else would Harry ask so early? Okay, stop being paranoid, Ron. It's just another coincidence... Now you've got to figure out who to ask..._

...:::...

Back in his dormitory, Harry got out his quill and ChatterParchment, then sat on his bed and wrote 'Angel' on it, followed by 'Hi. You have a moment to spare to chat with your Mortal?' and waited for his Angel to reply.

...:::...

Hermione was working on her History of Magic essay in the Gryffindor common room when her ChatterParchment materialised. _Is that Harry or my Angel? _She read the words, smiled and put her essay aside.

**Angel: **Of course. How are you doing?  
**Harry: **I'm fine, thanks. Anyway... I just wanted to chat with for a moment. About the Valentine Ball.  
**Angel: **Oh, okay. Don't mind my nosing about, but who are you going with?  
**Harry: **Hermione Granger. She's the really smart witch from Gryffindor, you know her?  
**Angel: **I've heard of her. She sure is lucky. =)  
**Harry: **I hope so... Anyway, I'm looking forward to meeting you during the Valentine Ball. How will I recognise you?  
**Angel: **Well... I'll look for you on that day.  
**Harry: **All right. I'll see you on Valentine's Day then.  
**Angel: **See you, bye.

Hermione smiled to herself. _The chat was short... but it does give me this... warm feeling. _Her smile, however, changed into a frown when she realised that she would have to make plans for the Valentine Ball, to be absolutely sure that Harry would not recognise her... _And there's only one place in Hogwarts that can help me._

Author's Note: Ahhh. Finally done. Sorry this took forever. But don't blame me... Blame the school! For all those tests. Although the lack of inspiration was also a factor, heh.

I'm a planning a special Valentine's Day chapter... To be released on Valentine's Day, of course. But due to time and inspiration constraints, I'll see how it goes.

Also, I'm sorry this chapter seems to be focusing only on Harry and Hermione. I find D/G a little hard to write, since I'm not exactly inclined that way. My passion's for H/Hr, nothing else =)

As usual, comments are always welcome. Reviews are my motivation to write more! =)

P.S. February 11's a special day. Paus, etc, you should know =)  
P.P.S. It's my 16th birthday! Hehe.


	6. What Makes You Different Makes You Beaut...

**The Game of Love**  
by Erise

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The same for 'The Game of Love', except that Santana and Michelle Branch owns it. However, I do own the ChatterParchment, the various charms and spells and of course, this fic. =)

"It just takes a little bit of this... A little bit of that..."

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and put on her mask as she ran the spells through her mind, hoping that she would not forget them later. She checked her robes for any creases, and ran a hand down her usually bushy hair, tamed by copious amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, of course.

Her eyes scanned the shimmering rainbow of a crowd, until she spotted a bottle green along with the dark hair and green eyes that went with it. She took out her wand, pointed it at her throat and whispered "_Tonorous Fivus_". She cleared her throat, and was pleased to note that the spell had worked perfectly. _There's no way Harry will be able to recognise my voice, on top of the charms that come with the Mask Me._

She took another deep breath and started to walk towards the green-eyed boy wearing the green robes to go with them.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was now nowhere similar to her own, thanks to the handy spell she found in a book, but it was still pleasant enough. "I'm your Angel... Ready to dance?" She smiled.

Harry looked at the masked girl in the peach-coloured robes, and could not do anything but nod. _By Merlin, she's... beautiful._ Harry breathed. He could not see her face, but he was sure that she was beautiful anyhow.

The music started playing, but Harry made no movement, still wrapped up in his thoughts. Hermione laughed and took Harry's hand, guiding him to the dance floor.

"Er... Sorry about just now... I guess I was just day-dreaming somehow..." Harry whispered to his Angel as they danced.

Harry could see the twinkle of amusement as his Angel leaned in and smiled. "It's okay... Let's just enjoy the dance now."

Harry nodded and let himself dance, his legs surprisingly knowing how to do so. Each time they twirled around, Harry would catch a whiff of pumpkin pie and this fresh and somewhat familiar scent that Harry could not quite place. It took him some time to realise that the scent came from his Angel, and he suddenly became aware of how pleasantly warm her hand on his shoulder and the hand he was holding felt.

His feet disobeyed him for a moment, and he tripped, falling face forward... and his lips briefly brushed the right cheek of his Angel.

His face reddened immediately, and he started to apologise.

His Angel put a finger to his lips, smiling once again. "It's all right... Everyone makes mistakes sometime or another."

Harry nodded again, not noticing the shade of pink behind the mask of his Angel.

"Let's continue dancing... Oh, the music's stopped..." Harry's Angel said with what seemed like a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I had fun. I'll see you around, I mean, I'll chat with you again." His Angel smiled and turned to leave, but paused for a moment before kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry's face turned red again as he managed to say "I had fun too..." in a choked sort of voice. _By Merlin, I kissed her! And she kissed me! It was only on the cheek, but still..._

"Hey Harry! How was the dance with your Angel?" Ron appeared to be very excited. "My Angel was great! I think..." Ron blushed slightly. "I think I like her..."

Harry's face turned pink for a moment as he thought about his own Angel, then he laughed. "That's great, isn't it, Ron? After all, Dumbledore organised this so we could get to know each other better."

"Ah... you're right, Harry. Are you going to get ready for your next dance?" Ron's face immediately changed. "I've got a male Mortal, so I'm obviously not dancing... I'm just going up to say hi..."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it..." Harry fumbled around for his mask, and put it on. "Wish me luck! Hopefully, I won't step on my partner's toes, literally."

Ron laughed weakly as he watched Harry leave, steeling himself to meet Gregory Goyle later...

...:::...

Draco watched his Angel melt into the crowd, and laughed softly. "I guess she's not too bad after all... She may not be a Slytherin, but she's certainly much better than Pansy Parkinson or Milicent Bulstrode..."

"Maybe I should give her another chance..."

...:::...

Harry checked his robes again as he spotted Cho in the crowd. He walked towards her, clearing his throat as he went.

"Er... Cho? I'm your Angel... May I have this dance?" Harry managed to say without stumbling over his words.

Cho smiled. "Why, of course."

They started dancing to the music, but Harry felt strangely awkward. Cho was pretty, but he could not help thinking that his Angel looked better somehow... Cho did not seem as pretty as he thought she was. His previous 'affection' for her now seemed like some childish infatuation.

He did not feel as comfortable as when he was dancing with his Angel, and he could barely keep from stepping on Cho's toes and tripping over himself.

Somehow, Harry just could not wait for this dance to be over...

...:::...

Harry could not help heaving a sigh of relief upon seeing Cho vanish into the crowd.

He heard a soft chuckle behind him. "Why, didn't you enjoy dancing with your Mortal, Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice from behind him.

He turned around, and found himself staring at Hermione, dressed in the same periwinkle-like robes she wore at the Yule Ball last year. Her hairstyle was less elaborate though - she had just let her hair down in a loose sheet - but she looked great all the same.

Hermione looked quizzically at Harry, a tiny grin on her lips. "What...?"

"Ah... you... look very nice Hermione." Harry managed to say.

Hermione's grin widened slightly as a light shade of scarlet settled upon her cheeks. "Of course. Now let's go and dance."

Harry allowed himself to be led to the dance floor, telling himself not to think about how good Hermione looked. _You're her best friend, for goodness' sake. Stop thinking about her like -that-._

Hermione looked at Harry's face and grinned mischievously, her hand reaching out to tickle Harry at his side. "C'mon, relax Harry... It's only a dance... Let's just enjoy it, all right?"

Harry nodded, and they started to dance as the music played, this time with the melodious lilt of someone singing.

"_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you capture my heart_

_I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there is no one I know that can compare_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you shining still to me  
In your eyes I see   
All the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

_You got something so real  
You touch me so deep  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You got nothing to prove  
You want me with all that you do  
And I want to take this chance to say to you_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you shining still to me  
In your eyes I see   
All the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

_You don't know how you touch my life  
Always so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you shining still to me  
In your eyes I see   
All the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_"

Throughout the whole song Harry could not help looking at Hermione and thinking about her - how they had become friends in the first year, her getting Petrified after figuring out that it was a Basilisk, how they saved Sirius and Buckbeak, how she had stood by him during the Triwizard Tournament...

He looked into her eyes, and a bolt of realisation hit him there and then. He knew, he finally knew.

His heart started to beat faster, and he became intensely aware of how close they were to each other, how Hermione smelt of pumpkin pie and something else, and that...

Hermione had put her head on his shoulder.

As the song ended, everyone started clapping but Hermione simply lifted her head and looked at Harry.

Harry's eyes were still on Hermione's as their faces neared, until their lips touched.

Harry had no idea how kissing should be, but his lips seemed to know. He tasted pumpkin pie and the rest of the world seemed to melt away as he drew her into a hug and their lips finally parted.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry again, an unreadable expression in her eyes this time.

"Hermione... I think I've fallen in love with you."

...:::...

Author's note: So... what do you think? I'm no expert at writing romantic scenes, so please forgive my attempt. And of course, do forgive my tardiness (yes, four months...) in writing this chapter. This chapter has been pretty nice to write, except that I wanted to get the dance with Cho over and done with so I could get to Harry dancing with Hermione =)

The song isn't mine, it's the Backstreet Boys' "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)", a song which I feel is very, very appropriate for Hermione.

Well... I have no idea when I will update again, so enjoy this chapter. Until then, see ya!


	7. More than a Friend

**

* * *

The Game of Love**  
by Erise 

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The same for 'The Game of Love', except that Santana and Michelle Branch owns it. However, I do own the ChatterParchment, the various charms and spells and of course, this fic. =)

"It just takes a little bit of this... A little bit of that..."

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione, suddenly wishing that he had not just blurted that out, even if that was really what he felt. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she tells me that she's sorry, but she's in love with Ron or someone else?_

Harry's thoughts continued in the same vein, until he felt Hermione's arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hermione?"

Before Hermione could say anything, the music started again. Hermione smiled slightly as she took a step back, her hands taking Harry's as they started dancing again.

"_You got me counting the seconds  
It happens every time  
I'm waiting for the moment  
we can sit down and talk for a while  
And every time that you're near me  
my heart is running away  
How can I tell you when words don't come easy  
and there is so much I'm trying to say _

_I wanna know that love will surround us  
and you'll share it with me every day  
Tell me you'll care for me now and forever  
I'll give anything to hear you say  
that I'm more than a friend _

_I'm gonna try in the future  
not to live in the past  
I guess that I was a dreamer  
if I thought it could ever last  
But every time that I see you  
you bring me out in the sun  
How can I hide it when we are together  
I just know that you're the only one _

_I wanna know that love will surround us  
and you'll share it with me every day  
Tell me you'll care for me now and forever  
I'll give anything to hear you say  
that I'm more than a friend _

_I wanna make you see  
everything you are to me  
Try to understand  
I wonder if you can  
The love I have for you  
will always be true_"

Despite his nervousness, Harry could not help grinning. "Well, now you've got me counting the seconds... I need to know... Am I more than a friend?"

Hermione lifted her head to look at Harry, and he was surprised to find her eyes shining with tears. "Yes, Harry, yes... You're more than a friend. Much, much more than a friend..."

Harry gently wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes. "Don't cry, Hermione, don't. Everything's all right... You have me, and I'll always be here for you, to protect you. I won't let anyone or anything make you cry again."

Hermione buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry... But somehow the song just seemed to describe what I've been feeling since... I don't know when. It just... happened."

"I understand, Hermione, I understand... It just suddenly came to me... How you've always been there for me no matter what... How I'm always just thinking about you, looking out for you... I've always thought it was just because we're best friends... It seems that there's only a thin line between friendship and love - and I want to cross that line. With you."

Hermione took Harry's hand. "Yes... We'll cross that line together."

With that, they walked out of the Great Hall together, hand in hand.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I know this chapter is much shorter than what I usually write, but I don't really want any other scenes to spoil the H/Hr fluffiness... =)

As you all know I'm not good at fluffy stuff, but I hope you'll like what I've done anyway... I was inspired after excessive reading of shipping arguments at cosforums and H/Hr fanflicks, lol.

I'm sorry about reusing the tactic of making them dance to a song, but like before, this song is just so appropriate for H/Hr that I **had **to use it. It's "More Than a Friend" by Michael Learns to Rock anyway - I found out about the song from a fanflick, by the way.

And well, with the multitude of tests I have no idea when I'll be able to update this, so as usual, enjoy.

P.S. "Fanflicks" are fan-made movies, in this case, they are clips from the HP movies joined together with music in the background. If you want them, you can always ask me... ;)


End file.
